Flashback to That One Summer House of Anubis
by Shipphead
Summary: Flashback to That One Summer; House of Anubis is about the summer between year 8 and 9! Sorry I'm horrible at summaries. Hope you enjoy!(:
1. Chapter 1

**Hai guys. It's meee. Okay so this is my new fanfic! Okay, so the title is "Flashback to That One Summer". Wonder what it's about? Read it! So the updates will be every Friday, Saturday and Sunday at 8:00 pm Eastern time. Why? Because in the UK House of Anubis Season 3 is airing every Monday-Thursday, and over here in the USA House of Anubis Season 2 is re-airing Monday-Thursday. But gasp! What will we all do on Friday, Saturday and Sunday? We obviously have no social life due to our dedication to House of Anubis, so we'll have nothing to do! Haha, jk, that's probably only me. I'm sure you all have many friends. So Monday-Thursday we'll all have House of Anubis, and Friday-Sunday we'll all have "Flashback to That One Summer".**

**Now I know, it's not 8 pm on Saturday, and I've missed Friday's update, but I already promised an announcement on Twitter and Instagram at 4 pm, and so I'll be uploading this at 4 pm! LOL I've probably made no sense this whole author's note, but whatever. The updates will go as scheduled starting tomorrow (Sunday)! Warning: There will be cursing. LoL I guess you know that, it's rated T. (: So enjoyyyy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1-Home is Hell

Patricia's POV

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Ugh, I woke up to Piper's alarm going off. It's summer vacation, why does she have to get up at 9 am? "PIPER! Turn your stupid alarm clock off already!" I yell. Piper sat up in her bed and turned it off, silencing the idiotic boy band. SHe got up and left the bedroom we shared. Knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, I got up too, following Piper to the kitchen. My older sister April was already at the breakfast bar, eating fruit and toast.

I walked into the kitchen and got myself a bowl of fruit loops. I sat down at the breakfast bar, as far away from April as possible. It seems to be that I don't get along with my siblings at all. I mean, with Piper it's nobody's fault, she can't help it she's the perfect twin, and I'm the useless one, left at a boarding school to rot. But April, ugh that's a _whole _different story. Let me tell you a little about her. She's 17, and since I'm only 14 she thinks that gives her the right to boss me around. She does _every little thing_ to piss me off, and when I try to tell mum or dad, she denies everything. And they believe her! I always end up being punished, I've become the depressed one, and what does she get? Spoiled rotten. She's one of the main reason's I'm so fucking depressed.

I start eating, and notice April staring. Before she could say anything, I said "Seriously, before you make one of your bitchy comments, leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for you okay?" and quickly eat my breakfast in silence. I put my bowl in the sink, and made my way back to my room, right as Piper was walking out, carrying her flute case in her hand. "I'm going to orchestra rehearsal. I'll be back this evening! Tell mum and dad I'll be back before dinner!" She said as she breezed by me. I mumbled an okay, and walked into my room.

I sat down at my desk, realizing I had nothing to do today, or this whole summer to be honest. "Worthless piece of shit. You're nothing. You're never good enough. Why can't you be perfect, like Piper, or at least normal like April?" I whisper to myself. Even Mum and Dad don't care. They're not even home. They've probably gone out to escape from you. You barely have any friends. ONly Nina, Joy, Jerome, and the rest of the house. But honestly I'm only close to Jerome and Joy. Even they don't care. It's the second week of summer, and we've all talked maybe 3 times.

I got up and looked in the mirror. Damn I'm ugly. Even though Piper and I are identical, she's always been the prettier twin. I'm just the twin in the background. Forgotten. I took a deep breath and walked over to my bed. I got down on my knee's and pulled out the shoebox from under my bed. I opened it and pulled out the tiny blade I unscrewed from a pencil sharpener. **((that probably doesn't make much sense, unless you've self harmed |: But it's a blade)) **I dragged the blade across my wrist, pushing down, and letting the tears fall down my face. I do it 2 more times, until the blood trickles out of all of them. I continue to cry, knowing I'll never be good enough. It's why I cut. Because I'm so messed up. I'll give my best, and never, ever be good enough. I quickly ran to the bathroom, luckily not running into April. I run my wrist under cold water, until the bleeding stops. I get into the shower, just to clear my mind.

I was just walking into my room, drying my now damp hair with a towel, when my laptop starts ringing, signaling someone was calling me on ooVoo. I quickly checked my outfit, skinny jeans and a sweater with the sleeves rolled up, and check to see who's calling. The screen name was "HottieJ" I laughed to myself, it was obviously the one and only conceited Jerome. I answer the call, and saw the same Jerome I said goodbye to 2 weeks ago.

* * *

**BWAHAHA. I hope you've enjoyed it! It gets better trust me(: But still I know it's bad LOL sorry.**

**So what happens next on The Flashback to That One Summer? Jerome and Patty get some surprising news! Duh duh duh...**

**Tune in tomorrow at 8 pm Eastern time!**

* * *

**~Kristina. Sorry I'm so awkward bwahaha. And I know this story is awful sorry. Review?(;**

* * *

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTAHH: squee_its_jeroy**

**and Instagram: sibuna_duh**


	2. Chapter 2-Big News

**OKAY HAI GUYS. Sorry I'm hyper. I've noticed nobody's reviewed! Sad face :(. I'm sorry if you don't like this story! Leave suggestions on how I could make it better, and I'll take them into consideration(: Okay, last time on Flashback to That Summer: Patricia went through hell at home, and got a call from Jerome on ooVoo! What will happen next? Find out now, on Flashback to That Summer. **

* * *

"Trixie! I've missed you. How's your summer?" Jerome exclaims when I answered the call. "Ugh it's been horrible. Between fighting with April, being compared to Piper, and my parent's hating me, I'm pretty much done." I say, making sure I still didn't show my arms, or he'd see the cuts. "I"m sorry Trix, is there anything I can do to-" Jerome started to say, before my door opens and April walks in, looking around my room. Shit. I quickly roll down my sweater sleeves before April can see my cuts, and say angrily to April "Ever heard of knocking? It's what normal people do."

Jerome let's out a slight chuckle as April stares at me, saying "Never heard of it. Oh who are you talking to?" noticing I'm on ooVoo. She walks over until she's standing behind me. "Hey Jerome." April says, recognizing him from when she came to visit me at school this year. Jerome gave her a slight wave, he never really liked her. "What do you want April?" I ask. April looks at me and says "Huh? Oh right. Have you seen my lace shirt. I wanna wear it to Logan's party tonight. You took it didn't you?" I say "Why would I want your skanky clothes? Your stupid dog probably ate it, mistaking it for trash." as Jerome laughs his head off. April just stared at me, before storming off, knowing I didn't take her shirt. "Or check the garbage! Maybe Mum mistook it for trash too!" I yell after her.

I turn back to my computer and say "I'm sorry about all that." Jerome gave me a slight smile, before saying "Patricia, I know something's up. The way you quickly rolled your sleeves down when April came in, you kept rubbing your wrist. Are you cutting?" Damn it. I was about to speak when Joy called on ooVoo, and I quickly answer, taking advantage of the fact that I didn't have to answer Jerome. "PATRICIA PATRICIA PATRICA. Oh. Jerome. JEROME JEROME JEROME. I HAVE HUMONGOUS NEWS." Joy squeels, and continues "OK, so apparently Nina's Gran **((OK let's just pretend Nina came to Anubis sooner. K? K)) ** is like, super rich, and they have this gigantic beach house in LA. AND, Nina's invited all of us to come to LA for the summer. Isn't that exciting? Warm weather, the beach, and cute American guys! I can't wait! Father's already said I can go. And so has everyone else's parents. You guys are actually the only one's who haven't confirmed, or well, even know about this. Sorry about that. But Nina's already said they'd pay for the tickets, and everything else on the trip. Her grandma is seriously rich. I think her parent's left behind a big business or something. Don't worry about packing many clothes, Nina said she has tons we can borrow since we're all about the same size, and Jerome she said she'll take all the guys shopping. Go ask your parents! Now!" Jerome and I both sigh, before walking off and getting our parents.

My parent's were still out, so I called mum's mobile. "Hello?" she answered. "Hey Mum. Listen, I have to ask you something. So you know Nina's gran? Yes the nice lady you met when you visited Anubis. Well, they've invited me to go to LA this summer. They said they'd pay for everything. Yes, even the plane ticket. So I can go? Really? Thank you! I'll go pack! See you when you get home." I said and hung up. Wow, I thought she's be harder to persuade. I guess she just wants to get rid of me. I walk back into my rom, to see Jerome already back on ooVoo from talking to his mum, and getting permission to go to America. Him and Joy were talking. "My parents said yes! When's the plane ride?" I ask. Joy says "Next week. I have to go, but I'll text you guys the rest of the details later. If you have any questions, text Nina." and hung up. Jerome and I both hung up, having to pack a few things.

* * *

**OH GOSH THIS IS HORRIBLE OMFG SORRY. OK. Review? (; **

* * *

**Next time on Flashback to That Summer, they arrive in LA! Squeee! I'm so excited omg(: **

**~Kristina**


	3. Chapter 3-LA Bound

__**Oh hello people. Just kidding. Nobody's reading this are they? Ok xD. Welp, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please ignore my awko taconess. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Patricia's POV**

The week before LA flew by rather quickly, and before I knew it I was at the airport. I was so happy to leave. All my mum and I have done is argue. Calling me a lazy inconsiderate fuck, and causing me to cut even more. My dad was the one dropping me off at the airport. I'm supposed to meet Joy and Jerome here, Amber, Alfie, Mara, and Mick all had flights later today. I texted Jerome, who said he was at the little diner with Joy, and to meet them there. My dad said "Ah we're here sweety. Remember to stay safe, don't talk to strangers, and call us if you need us. You have your mobile yes? Good. Bye sweetie. Love you, have fun." and gave me a hug. "I will dad. Love you too." I responded, getting out of the car and rolling the suitcases behind me.

I walked into the diner, to see Jerome and Joy sitting at a table for 3. I walked up to them, with my suitcases in tow, and sat down. "Hey Patty. We've already ordered breakfast. We got you're favorite, pancakes with extra whipped cream. It'll be here soon." Jerome said. I just nodded and grabbed my milk. "Why didn't you get me caffeine You know I'm not good with mornings." I groaned, taking a sip. Jerome just laughed, as Joy exclaimed "Oh look! Our food's coming." as the waitress came up with our food. I grabbed my plate, mumbling a quick thanks, and dug into my pancakes. I looked up, midway through my first one, to see both my friends staring. "What?" I asked, through a mouthful of heavenly goodness. "I don't think I'll ever meet someone as in love with pancakes as you Patricia." Jerome stated, as Joy said "Someday, you're going to find your prince charming, who's as obsessed with pancakes as you." I looked at them both and said "You know I love pancakes. You got something against that?" and we all laughed.

After breakfast, Joy paid, as her parents provided her with more money than all of us. We went through security, and got to the plane. "Rows of three. Perfect!" Joy exclaimed and we all sat down, Joy at the window, then me, then Jerome. "I'm so sleeping this entire plane ride." I said, pulling my hair up in a ponytail on the top of my head, and curling up in a ball, leaning on Jerome. "Don't even tell me to move Jerry. I'm so tired. Piper was sleep talking again last night. I got zip sleep. Thank you." I said, and shut my eyes.

I woke up, for some reason. I honestly don't know why. "Hey, you awake?" Jerome asked, nudging me. I nod, rubbing my eyes. A stewardess walks up to us and asked "Would you guys like anything to drink?" "I'll have coke, please" Jerome says, "I'll have the same." I state, and Joy requests a water. As the stewardess walks off I stare at Joy. "What?" she questions. "Water? Since when do you drink water? You love root beer!" I exclaim. "Since I have to wear a bathing suit this summer, and I'd rather not look like a pig." Joy exclaims. I groan, saying "Ugh, you're a twig. Seriously. You don't need to lose weight!" Jerome is just sitting there, staring at us, amused.

I take my iPhone out, and go straight to the music. I put my favorite singer on, Ali Shipp, and play my favorite song by her, Damaged Goods. It's odd how true that song describes me. It's a shame Ali isn't famous yet. She definitely should be. I sit back and close my eyes, listening to the lyrics.

"They got a name for girls like me.

Warning spells d-a-m-a-g-e-d

Stamp it right on the front of your face

Can't seem to get that damn thing erased"

I opened my eyes, to see Joy reading, and Jerome staring off into space. The song continued, until it was at the very end.

"I'm not damaged goods

I'm not damaged goods

Lookdown at the score

I'm not damaged no more

Damaged goods

I'm not damaged goods

You can go play pretend

I'm ready for this to end."

I sighed. At least Ali had a happy ending. I wouldn't. I sighed, looking down at my wrist. Maybe one day the cut would be deep enough. I'd lose enough blood, and eventually pass out. No one will find me, or care enough to look for me, and I'll lay there, unconscious for weeks. Until finally, someone found my still, lifeless corpse, and I'd be confirmed dead. "Someday." I whisper to myself. "Hm? What was that Patricia? Sorry, I'm so caught up in this book Twilight." Joy asks. "Oh nothing." I say. She just nods, going back to her book. "We will be landing in LAX soon. Please fasten your seat belts and turn of any mobile devices." A flight attendant says over the intercom I power down my iPhone, and lean over Joy, looking out the window as we land. "Wow, I thought it'd be scarier." I state, always thinking airplanes were flying death traps.

We finally get off the plane, and go to claim our baggage. We all find our bags easily, and Joy texts Nina, trying to find her. "She says to meet her at Starbucks." Joy says, and we go to ask where the Starbucks is. LAX is MUCH bigger than the small airport we were used to. We eventually found it, with some help from others, and see Nina sitting down, with Fabian, who arrived on an earlier flight. They were both talking, occasionally laughing. They both like each other, and when we left Anubis house for summer, they were dating. It looks like they still are. Joy runs over to them, as her and Nina were always close, and hugs Nina, then Fabian. Joy looked so joyful, being reunited with her best friends. I look over at Jerome, and he runs a hand through his hair. With our suitcases dragging behind us, we go and join the rest.

Nina pulls me into her hug with Joy, and Jerome and Fabian do that weird dude handshake thing. I plaster on a smile, trying to look happy. Once we all sat down at a table, Nina asked us how we are. "Fine!" Joy exclaimed. Jerome nodded, staring at me, expecting me to tell the truth. As if, I thought, while saying "I've been good. What about you?" Nina said "I've been great! Being back at my summer house has brought back SO many memories. And it's been great catching up with everyone. I can't wait until you guys meet them! There's Ali, Eddie, Klariza, who we all call Klari, and Brad. Klari and Amber are going to get along great, they're so alike. Eddie's a surfer, and a swimmer, and he's pretty cool. Ali mostly keeps to herself, writing. Brad and Klari go out, they're sort of alike, sort of different. Brad runs a lot, and he's really tall. But Klari hates running, and's really short. But she goes running with Brad and Brads shopping with Klari. They're perfect for each other." Wow. Okay then. "So, what do you all want to do? I figured we could just stay here until the others arrive." Nina asked. I checked my watch. Ugh, how was it still only 8 am? "How are you so cheerful at so early?" I groan. She just laughs and says "Caffeine." I sit up straighter and stare her dead in the eye, "Get me some." I demand. Nina laughs again, and says "Well I guess we're getting some coffee. Come on guys." walking up to the register. I ordered an espresso with an extra shot. Once I got it I added so much sugar, until it was finallly sweet enough. I started to pull out my wallet and Nina said "Oh no, my Gran said just to use my credit card for everything. She said not to worry. She invited you all, she'll pay for it all." We all said something along the lines of "Are you sure?" Nina said not to worry. It's just so weird using other people's money.

We all walked around, drinking our coffee, and just talking about random stuff. All of Nina's friends in LA, how we'd all be in year 8 next year, and before any of us knew it, Amber, Alfie, Mara and Mick's flight was pulling in. We all ran to were they'd come out, and attacked them with hugs. They grabbed their bags and we went headed out to grab some taxi's and go to our home for the next 3 months.

* * *

**OK PLEASE DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME. I GET THAT THIS IS TERRIBLE. REVIEW MAYBE? OK. **

**GO AWAY. **

**NO DON'T TOUCH ME.**

**JK Don't go away ily all **

**mk bye. **

**~Kristina**


	4. Author's note MUST READ I'm sorry :P

**AUTHOR'S NOTE~ MUST READ**

* * *

**Guys I have terrible news. So I was cleaning my room, and I moved my computer, and somehow the wifi plug in thing broke, so I won't be able to update until I get a new one. I'm hoping to get one by next week, but probably not, so I'll update as soon as possible. Now, I know you're probably wondering how I'm updating now. I'm using my father's laptop. Which is COMPLETELY OFF LIMITS, so I wasn't able to update my story. I don't want to take too long. Ok, bye bye for now. I'm sorry :( Thanks to anyone who's reviewed(: ilysm. Ok bye bby's. I hope I won't be gone too long. AND UK I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING SEASON THREE OMG. Ok bye bye I love you all.**

* * *

**~Kristina**


End file.
